lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Ethan Rom
Ethan Rom 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第1季第9集正式登場。 角色簡介 Ethan Rom (本姓: Goodspeed) was the surgeon of the Others. When Flight 815 crashed on the Island, he was sent by Ben to infiltrate the middle-section survivors. On the verge of being discovered, he kidnapped Claire and took her to a medical station. After she escaped, Ethan attempted to take her back but was captured himself. Shortly afterward, Charlie killed the captive Ethan by firing several gunshots into him. Off the Island . ]] Ethan is a trained surgeon, possibly from Ontario (information he gives to Hurley while with the survivors of Flight 815). Sometime before September 5th, 2001 (the time Juliet claims she first came on the Island), Ethan worked for Mittelos Bioscience. On one occasion, he passed Juliet in a corridor in her apartment building, and later joined Richard Alpert in convincing Juliet to join their organization. He introduced himself as a man knowing of Juliet's work, saying that it was "an honor" to meet her. Together, Alpert and Ethan managed to successfully bring Juliet with them. in the Herarat Aviation waiting area ]] With Richard Alpert, he brings Juliet to a mysterious airport and the sitting area of Herarat Aviation. In the air terminal, Richard and Ethan administer to Juliet a tranquilizer mixed in a glass of orange juice that she knowingly drank after some encouragement by Ethan who states the journey to the island "can be kinda intense". Later she wakes up on the submarine, strapped to a bunk, Ethan explains that it was a requirement to tie her down as the last moments of the journey were "a little bumpy". On the Island Ethan, along with Juliet and Goodwin, performed failed surgery on a pregnant woman named Sabine in The Staff's operating theater. Ethan resided along with the rest of the Others at the Barracks, acting as the surgeon, as well as being actively involved in the community (such as helping to fix Juliet's plumbing.) After feeling shockwaves, Ethan, along with the rest of the Others, witnessed Oceanic Flight 815 breaking apart in mid-air. He was then ordered by Benjamin Linus to go to the crash site of the fuselage, pose as a mid-section survivor, come up with an adequate story if asked, stay quiet if not asked, listen, learn, don't get involved, and make a list within three days. Ethan arrived at the survivor's camp as early as two days after the crash. His earliest known interaction with the survivors was with Jack, when he gave him a case full of medicine that he said he found in the jungle. He told Jack that Claire may give birth on the island, and that he could provide assistance. Following this he mentioned that his wife died in childbirth along with the baby, and that he hoped rescue was on the way. ("Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack") Not long after, he met Paulo and Nikki as they searched for their missing bag. He suggested that they try looking inland due to the plane splitting apart over the island. While posing as a survivor, he accompanied Locke on some of his hunts. Ethan also said he found a bag with golf clubs in them out in the jungle and gave it to Hurley. He then played golf with the castaways. On the 15th day, Ethan tried to inject something into Claire while she was sleeping, but she woke up screaming. He fled from the scene before everyone woke up and then returned as if he had just been woken up, and subsequently fetched Claire water upon Jack's request. for a walk after keeping her in the "the Staff" for days ]] After his attempt failed, Hurley decided to make a list of the survivors from the crash, so everyone would feel safe and secure around people who were once complete strangers. When Hurley interviewed Ethan, he claimed to be from Ontario. Hurley mentioned "You'd think we'd know everybody on the Island by now," to which he replied, "Yeah. You would." Later, on Boone's advice, Hurley found and consulted the flight manifest with the list he had made up himself. Ethan realized that eventually, with the new passenger quota and the flight's manifest, the survivors would learn that he was not one of them. Ethan then prepared to make a hurried departure from the survivor's camp. Thinking on his feet, he captured Claire and Charlie. He took them and disappeared into the jungle. The survivors, realizing that they had been duped, organized several search parties to stop him.Jack, Kate, Locke and Boone set out to track him and divided up along the way. While Locke and Boone found nothing, Ethan attacked Jack, easily overpowering him. He pinned Jack down with a warning to stop following him or else he would "kill one of them" (referring to his two captives). Despite Ethan's warning, Jack continued his pursuit, and Ethan hung Charlie from a tree. Ethan took Claire to DHARMA Initiative station "The Staff" where he and the Others, including Tom, were going to perform a Cesarean section in order to take Aaron for themselves. He drugged Claire to make her compliant and injected her, or her baby, with a substance. While showing Claire the Nursery, he was scolded by Tom for not making a list before bringing Claire. During the time Claire spent in the Staff, Ethan's treatment of Claire was both concerned and sympathetic. He referred to the Others as "a family". After Claire escaped back to the survivors' camp (with the help of Alex and Rousseau), Ethan set off after her. Acting on his own, Ethan attacked Charlie and Jin in the jungle and said that he wanted her back. After knocking Jin out with a slingshot, he told Charlie that he would kill a crash survivor every day if she did not return and that he would kill Charlie last. Jack reacted by organizing a defensive perimeter around the camp and at the beach. Shortly after the survivors found Scott with broken bones, battered and bloody. His dead body was found near the ocean. It was assumed that Ethan must have approached the camp from the ocean (although Scott's killer has yet to be definitively identified). Ethan finally fell to a trap set by Jack, Locke, Sayid, Sawyer and Kate with Claire used as bait. Jack physically overpowered him, and the group wanted to keep him alive in the hope of learning more about who he was and what his motives were. However, Charlie pulled out a gun and shot Ethan six times at close range. Upon being asked by Jack why he had killed an unarmed and captive Ethan, Charlie told him that Ethan deserved to die saying he "wasn't going to let that animal anywhere near Claire again". His body was buried by Hurley and Charlie the next day. Trivia * The letters in his name can be rearranged to form several anagrams, including Other Man, the Roman, and More Than. The company he works for, Mittelos Bioscience, is also an anagram for Lost Time. * His name is similar to Ethan Rayne, a character on Buffy the Vampire Slayer another television show in which David Fury produced. Ethan Rayne was a magic-wielder of dubious morality who worshipped chaos. * On the Oceanic homepage, the Pre-Board Check in the Seating Chart shows the name Ethan Rom and a series of boxes. Place "Other Man" into those boxes to see a video of Walt taken by the Others from Season 1. * Some fans argue that Ethan can be seen breathing from inside the body bag as he is being buried by Charlie and Hurley, although this is most likely just a production error. * Ethan is of Hebrew origin, and its meaning is "strong, firmness, steadfastness, constancy". * "''ROM ''" is a computer acronym meaning "read only memory," an integrated circuit which is an unerasable memory chip. * During Season 3, Ben implied to Jack that Ethan was a very skilled surgeon. *His name may be a reference to the novel Ethan Frome by Edith Wharton *"Rom" stands for the "Royal Ontario Museum". This is a museum located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Ethan told Hurley that he is Canadian. 登場集數 |-|迷失 第1季= |-|迷失 第2季= |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第5季= |-|迷失 第6季= |-|迷失 手機短劇= 導航模板 EN: Ethan Rom Category:角色 Category:常設角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第1季角色 Category:迷失第2季角色 Category:迷失第3季角色 Category:迷失第4季角色 Category:迷失第5季角色 Category:迷失第6季角色 Category:迷失手機短劇角色 Category:迷失電子遊戲角色 Category:閃回角色 Category:閃前角色 Category:閃邊角色 Category:死亡角色 Category:達摩計劃成員 Category:其他人